John Cochrane
John Cochrane, under the username HybridPanda, is a YouTuber and former Machinima Director, as well as a close friend to the Yogscast. HybridPanda has made many "collab" videos with Liam J. MacKay and has appeared in Yogscast videos, such as the Crown Conquest and Survival Games series. In late January of 2013, Panda changed his YouTube name in his channel to YOGSCAST Panda and his background image into a Yogscast style background. As a result, it was assumed that he had officially joined the Yogscast. On 29 January 2013, Panda himself confirmed on r/Yogscast that he is now a member of the Yogscast. Simon also confirmed this on Twitter, calling Panda "Our very own Panda". Panda has a dog, Rufus , and a cat, Marmite and also has a new puppy which has yet to be named. Panda started a series of short videos where he feeds Rufus treats each day, leading to fans sending him a variety of cat and dog treats. Some of these can be seen in the recent series "Panda Box" where he opens up fanmail and packages on camera. Current Games Playing *DayZ *Dead Space 3 Co-Op with Nilesy *State of Decay *Yogcraft with Panda *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *Pay Day 2 Co-Op with Toby Quotes *"Makarov motherf*cker! YOLO!" *"I'm dead." * "#420smoke" *"Crossbow Murders are SWAG" *"GOLLY GOSH" *"Fuckin' A." *"You did good Nilesy, you did good, oh fuck." *"I'm NOT a mountain goat, sir." *"Is everyone allowed to break leaves? OH SHI- ...I'm dead." *"Why did I fall down this hole?" *"Requesting rescue from my loving sponsors." *"I think I'll be brave here... OH SHIT I FUCKING FOUND OTHER PEOPLE!" *"OH FUCK, CREEPERS AND SKELETONS EVERYWHERE, NILESY? NILESY?!!!" *"Go for HIM, zombie!" *"Oh Nilesy, I think I'm gonna drown... three... two... one... zero... noooooooooo... I'm dead." *"NO NILESY NO!" *"You're supposed to be on fire! Minecraft taught me things." (On zombies surviving in daylight in The Sims 3: Supernatural) *"Well, I just have to say, I'm fucked." *"You can do my wife while I watch from the closet." (From Episode 7 of his Sims 3 Let's Play) *"I'm an epic parent! What's wrong with this stupid kid?" *"Ohh god there's some jombies" *"Your move alien scum!" (from x-com enemy unknown series.) *"Enjoy the shit that makes shit grooooow." *"To infinity and freaking beyond!" *"Oh, fancy-pants!" (Discovering marble in Yogcraft) Trivia *John played a few episodes of Saints Row 3 with Nilesy which resulted in many gangster speak and chain "turbo tea-bagging". *He is reasonably good at DayZ and usually manages to find himself a big bag of loot during his multiple adventures up to the north-west airfield. *As of January 2013 he officially became a Yogscast member. *He has a dog named "Rufus" and a cat named "Marmite". *John believes that the real hero in Alan Wake was Barry, because he was so reliable. *He CANNOT grow a beard. *Zoeya sees Panda as Rythian, after an unfortunate time travel crash into Panda's bamboo field. *He used to learn Japanese, German, French, Spanish and Piano. Spanish is his favourite of the five. Gallery Panda.png|HybridPanda's past Yogscast avatar. HyPan.png|Hybridpanda's current Yogscast avatar. hybridpanda45.png|Panda's Minecraft skin. GR8g8.jpg|HybridPanda Yoloing in 'merica. #HEADSETSWAG|link=http://i.imgur.com/GR8g8.jpg rr1ql.png|golly gosh!|link=http://i.imgur.com/rr1ql.png V8N5u.jpg|Panda chilling with his friend syiler.|link=http://i.imgur.com/V8N5u.jpg rufus_by_domone8-d5i728g.jpg|Rufus the dawg YogPandaBck.png|HybridPanda's Youtube background. PandaPanda.png|Panda in Panda attire Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Hybridpanda